bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
DRIVE US CRAZY
|length = 04:05 |lyricist =Oda Asuka |composer = Fujita Junpei |arranger =Fujita Junpei |previous = Invincible Fighter |next = Invincible Fighter -instrumental- }} is a song by RAISE A SUILEN. It is the title track of their 4th single, with HELL! or HELL? as the coupling track. It was released on January 22, 2020. The limited edition includes the 4th and 5th episodes for BanG Dream! 3rd Season, Bandori! TV Special #3, and one of the five character cards. It was first performed on July 13 and 14, 2019, during their 5th official live, Heaven and Earth. __TOC__ Videos Single Preview= Audio |Duration = 04:05 |File = }} -instrumental- |Duration = 04:05 |File = }} Lyrics Romaji= Shout out!!! All Wow! Wow! Wow! All Shout!!! Such a fool! owarasenna Sing along! Here we go!!! (Oh! Oh! Oh!) (Walk in the park!) Wow! Wow! Wow! All Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Shout out! All Wow! Wow! Wow! Nonsense! nosabaru na Sing along! Here we go!!! (Oh! Oh! Oh!) (Don't run away!) Wow! Wow! Wow! All Wow! Wow! Wow! (Walk in the park♪) Wow! Wow! Wow! All Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Shout out!!! All Wow! Wow! Wow! All Shout!!! }} |-| Kanji= Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Raise voice！ Shout out！！！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Raise voice！ Shout！！！ No way？！ なんも成さないまま ただ死ぬなんてSuch a fool！ まだまだ　終わらせんな Show me now！ ファーストインパクト　ブッ込んで叫べ 腹からSing along！ 爆アゲHere we go！！！(Oh！ Oh！ Oh！) Every day, Every night ハンパに生きるな 灰になるまで　いっそのこと Everything 燃え尽きてみなよ Understand？ Ah-ha-ha！ 愉快　痛快　軽快に煽れ！自分自身を アッチ　コッチ　ソッチまで Evolution★ 「お後がよろしいようで♪」 SHOUT！！！ Never say never！！“CRAZY！！！” C’mon！ CRAZY, right？ Alright！ CRAZY！！！ 味わい尽くせ(Walk in the park！) タマシイごと　人生を！ Never say never！！ “CRAZY！！！” C’mon！ CRAZY, right？ Alright！ CRAZY！！！ Holla！ Make some noise！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Make some noise！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Raise voice！ Shout out！！！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Raise voice！ What’s good？ いつかやるは’いつ’なの？ 言い訳Nonsense！ ダラダラ　のさばるな Don’t be shy！ タイムリミット　さっさと決めて 本音でSing along！ 爆アゲHere we go！！！(Oh！ Oh！ Oh！) Every day, Every night 女々しさ　弱虫　かなぐり捨てて 常識ごとアタマを ひっくり返せよ Understand？ Oh-no-no！ もはや残像　自由自在の自己主張 Goody★ ウルサイ外野　今すぐShutdown！ 「意義はお有りですかぁ？」 SHOUT！！！ Never say never！！ “CRAZY！！！” C’mon！ CRAZY, right？ Alright！ CRAZY！！！ 自分らしくいろ(Don’t run away！) バカにする奴らはBoom！ Never say never！！ “CRAZY！！！” C’mon！ CRAZY, right？ Alright！ CRAZY！！！ Holla！ Make some noise！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Make some noise！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ 世界を創り出すのは お前の本気の産声だけ Never say never！！ “CRAZY！！！” C’mon！ Never say never！！ “CRAZY！！！” 一度きりなら　後悔せず生き抜け！ Never say never！！ “CRAZY！！！” C’mon！ CRAZY, right？ Alright！ CRAZY！！！ 味わい尽くせ(Walk in the park♪) タマシイごと　人生を！ Never say never！！ “CRAZY！！！” C’mon！ CRAZY, right？ Alright！ CRAZY！！！ Holla！ Make some noise！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Make some noise！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Raise voice！ Shout out！！！ Wow！ Wow！ Wow！ Raise voice！ Shout！！！ |-| English= Wow! Wow! Wow! Raise your voice! Shout out!!! Wow! Wow! Wow! Raise your voice! Shout out!!! No way?! I've done nothing in this life And then I'll just die (such a fool!) It's not over yet Show me now! My first impact will be with a shout From my stomach, I sing along! Burst out laughing, here we go! (Oh! Oh! Oh!) Every day, every night Living half-assed Until I'm ashes... better yet Everything will burn out, understand? Ah-ha-ha! Let's be happy, thrilled Over here, over there evolution "And next up is..." SHOUT!!! Never say never! (Crazy!) C'mon! Crazy, right? Alright! Crazy! Til the taste runs out (Walk in the park) Of every soul's life Never say never! (Crazy!) C'mon! Crazy, right? Alright! Crazy! Holla! Make some noise! Wow! Wow! Wow! Make some noise! Wow! Wow! Wow! What's good? I say one day I'll do it, but when's that? An excuse, nonsense! Stop being lazy, doing anything you like Don't be shy! There's a time limit, hurry up and decide Be real and sing along! Burst out laughing, here we go! (Oh! Oh! Oh!) Every day, every night I'm done being soft, being a coward I'm turning my head inside out Out with the common sense, understand? Oh no no! Now they're an afterthought, it's whatever I say, oh goody All the outsiders, gonna shutdown! "What's the meaning of this?" SHOUT!!! Never say never! (Crazy!) C'mon! Crazy, right? Alright! Crazy! Just be yourself (don't run away!) Those guys being idiots, boom! Never say never! (Crazy!) C'mon! Crazy, right? Alright! Crazy! Holla! Make some noise! Wow! Wow! Wow! Make some noise! Wow! Wow! Wow! The world's mine to make This is just a baby's first serious cry Never say never! (Crazy!) C'mon! Crazy, right? Alright! Crazy! If I only got one, I'm gonna live it with no regrets! Never say never! (Crazy!) C'mon! Crazy, right? Alright! Crazy! Til the taste runs out (Walk in the park) Of every soul's life Never say never! (Crazy!) C'mon! Crazy, right? Alright! Crazy! Holla! Make some noise! Wow! Wow! Wow! Make some noise! Wow! Wow! Wow! Chart Performance * On January 22, 2020, DRIVE US CRAZY ranked 4th in the daily singles ranking in Oriconhttps://twitter.com/bang_dream_info/status/1220964518865457152. * The single ranked 5th in the weekly singles rankinghttps://twitter.com/BUSHIM_ongaku/status/1222459370849484800. References External Links Navigation